The World Eater Wakes, And The Wheels Turn Upon Her
by hermielovestruck
Summary: The Dragonborn, the last of his bloodline, is no more after his sudden death in the hands of the World Eater. With the dragons still running amok, The Blades have to bargain all that they have to stop the chaos, and finding the only living person who is possibly capable of saving the world, shares the same dragonblood as her unknown father. IN PROGRESS. M. Just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

_Before anything else, i would like to say that this is my very first fanfic ever, a retelling of the main quest + Dawnguard, you have been warned. I'm not a native english speaker so i apologize for any grammar inconsistencies and the like. The story progression is a bit slow at first, but will develop in further chapters. So, there you go, I hope yo guys will enjoy. Also, I do not own Skyrim. I do in another universe._

* * *

The tavern was loud and rowdy like any other night. Raunchy tavern music, the scent of roasting meal, men and women in uniforms, rags, various armor types and even a stout naked drunkard dancing in one corner, surrounded by his cheering audience, overall shows the usual homey vibe of a public Nordic establishment. The night outside is chilling, the waxing moon provided light to the dark roads. A shadow came closer to the tavern, as if it was in a hurry, limping towards the steps. He entered, the light from the inside was blinding despite his hood reached halfway over his face. The light from the bonfire overshadowed the soft, features of his face hidden under the fur headwear. He walked towards the corner of the room, sitting in a lone table for one. You could tell from his body movement that he was in pain, blood running down from his hands clenching his stomach to his elbows. The crowd went on with its merrymaking, without noticing the peculiar stranger. Not long three burly men, with weapons strapped from their backs, an overall image of someone who kill people on a regular scanned the room, one of them went directly to the innkeeper, exchanging some words. When he turned his gaze towards the dark corner, the three men followed.

The stranger mentally cursed, seeing his pursuers coming closer to his direction, until the three men shadowed him. One was gripping the pommel of his sword, the other cracked his knuckles with a smirk on his face. The leader, the bald guy in the middle, looked down at him, his face unamused.

"Not so clever now, are you, letting us follow a trail of blood while you bleeding like a pig." The man taunted. "I guess we beat the boy's wits out of him." They chuckled. The leader, leaned his wide, rock arms on the table, leaning in closer to the stranger's face. "This is your last chance, now, tell us where he is, maybe we'll save you the pain of dying eh?"

The stranger looked up, glaring at the other's eyes, his face stern but delicate "Fuck you." He smirked.

The other returned the look of mischief, and suddenly grabbed the smaller man by his collar and pushing him against the wall. A small portion of the crowd close to them watched the ruckus, as if expecting a show.

"You tryin our patience you little shit? I'm gonna beat it out of you then," The stranger could smell the man's awful breath, the way their faces are almost a few inches closer to each other. He tried to reach for his dagger strapped behind his hip, but slipped right out of his blood soaked hands.

The man watched the weapon dropped to the ground, then angrily locked his glare at him, "Forget it, we find the sissy deserter ourselves, and kill this fool."

"Get away from her!" A jar of fresh mead swung in the air and shattered on the intimidator's bare head, his body unshaken from the sudden action. Dripping wet from the wasted beverage, his shiny head turned around to the source. A pulpy barmaid, small in stature compared to an average redguard, showed a mix of confidence and then regret from her bold move.

"You shouldntve done that, girly." One of the two men, with a scar deeply carved into his right blind eye, intimidated as they walked closer to the woman, their hands on their weapons. The stranger took a chance from the distraction, and headbutted his pursuer, letting out a loud disgusting crack from his nose. While his opponent was disoriented and whimpering from the pain, he grabbed his dagger and stabbed him on the chest, the other two unable to catch up from the sudden events. But a strong bludgeoning pain brought him to his knees, after his opponent landed his huge fists on his belly. Blood sprinkled from his mouth while he coughed, trying his best to get back up on his feet, another wave of numbing pain traveled on his face.

The battered stranger lie helplessly on the tavern floor, the whole establishment fell in silence.

The bloodied marauder grabbed him by the collar, throwing the limp body to a a couple of drinking patrons who scurried away as he landed. He grabbed his axe from its sheath, his face now red with blood and rage.

"Hold it right there." The local guards came to stop the chaos, which concerned patrons probably called during the disruption.

The men backed away from him facing the guards, smiling as if they were on friendly terms. "We just havin a little fun here, sers. Nothing but a friendly brawl."

"With deadly weapons? I don't think so." One of the guards turned to the body under a rubble of wood that used to be a table. "you three need to leave or we have no choice but to take you in to custody for public disruption."

The smile turned into a sour frown, leaving the pursuers without a choice. "We aint done yet, you here." The leader looked down at the stranger, half conscious while the barmaid came to his aid. Everything slowly turned back to normal, music started to play, laughter once again boomed the halls, the silence once again commenced into lively noise.

The stranger was carefully slumped to a bed by the barkeeper, "You took quite a beating there. I'm afraid it's all my fault." He apologized.

"It's alright, Wilhelm." The young redguard barmaid helped her friend sit up from the bed.

"What did those bastards want with you, anyway?" He looked at the hooded figure who obviously didn't want to answer. "You know what, its none of my business. You gonna take care of him, Luisa?"

"I will. " She wiped the blood dripping from the stranger's face, as Wilhelm left them both alone.

Luisa soaked the blood stained rag on the water, washing it off then carefully pressing it to the injured's bruises.

"Did brother came by here?" The stranger finally broke the silence when he asked the woman. "He did this morning. He came to see me, then went off in a hurry." She continued to wipe the blood smears from his face " We should take this off." The black fur hood was detached from his shoulders, revealing the bruised face of a woman. Despite it all, she was stunningly beautiful, a small scar etched on her left cheek and her eyes bluish silver. Her long ash blonde hair messily dangled over her face, some stuck on her sweaty forehead. Luisa brushed it back, even more so exposing her battered beauty.

"Gods, Mourin.." she mumbled. "they really took it out on you." she worriedly said to her friend.

"I had worse." She winced when her bruise touched the cool rag.

Luisa continued tending the woman's injuries. "They had no right to barge in like that. "

"There's no stopping them. The blackblood marauders wont give it a rest until they get what they want . Always been like that."

"Well, next time they come for a visit, It won't be a jar of mead that'll land on their ugly faces."

"Oh? And what would it be?"

The redguard's fingers grazed the nord's bruise, her skin sensitive to the touch. She prursed her lips, fingers rubbing her chin "Hmm, I can always throw Wilhelm's expensive spiced wines. They're twice heavier." She always liked the woman's light and innocent attitude, if it weren't too painful too smile, she wouldn't hold her chuckle.

"I did specifically warned you to never cross with people like them." she continued "Now look what those monsters did to your gorgeous face."

Mourin would've crossed even the gods themselves if it means protecting her younger brother. She has always been protective of him, like the responsible big sister she is, a promise she made years ago to her mother before the grave . Michal ,one day, got involved with the marauders, in a desperation for coin, but later stabbed him in the back when they found out he couldn't repay his debts. They swore to never tell anyone, not even Luisa about his involvement. Mourin killed one of his brother's pursuers, not long they were looking for her too, and the group of thugs wanted them both dead for it.

Luisa's light mood turned into a worried one, "Michal, said he'd return before nightfall, he still hasn't and I'm a little worried."

"Don't worry," the other woman said, "The gods had cursed me to horde all the danger that's come to us eversince, so he's probably going to be fine."She clenched her abdomen after feeling a sudden sting of pain, her hand caught a dribble of blood.

Luisa carefully helped her remove her blood soaked tunic, revealing a horizontal slice at her well toned abdomen. They cleaned, stitched and bandaged the wound, w/c mostly stopped the bleeding.

"Does it still hurt? I can gather herbs and make a poultice to relieve the pain." The redguard hinted with concern.

"It's fine. Nothing i cant handle." She slowly stood up, and went to the wash basin to cool her face. She noticed the redguard staring at her from behind. Mourin looked at the now embarrassed girl, who was playfully fiddling with the sleeves of her tunic.

"Is there something wrong?" Mourin asked the girl.

Luisa glanced at the half naked woman, with nothing but a bandage to cover her torso, " Nothing, it's just that…" The redguard trailed off. The nord raised an eyebrow.

" I very much appreciate what you're doing for us, and i guess, my pathetic way of saving you awhile ago was my way trying to get back, and it's pretty darn useless." The girl blushed in embarrassment.

"As a matter of fact, it was a great diversion. I wouldn't have slipped away if you hadn't done anything."

"You're just saying that."

"No, truly."

"Well, in that case, that'll be a hundred gold pieces for my services, thank you very much." Luisa's smile was pure and pleasing, her round hazel eyes would twinkle, and her shapely thick lips curved perfectly, anyone would easily be captivated by her.

Mourin neatly hung the wet rag on a chair, then sat beside the redguard on the bed.

"You might want to sit straight or your stitches will tear open." Luisa guided the nord ,shifting her position, the nord leaning her hands behind her.

"Thanks for patching me up."

"Anytime." The redguard playfully bumped her friend's shoulder with her own, Mourin modestly smiling at her.

They sat in awkward silence, a slight tension was felt in an instant, a tension that was slowly building up without them knowing from the moment they were introduced by her brother. Mourin wasnt oblivious to the girls mild advances, some of it may dismiss as nothing more than platonic affection, but to the young redguard, she had intended it to be something more. Mourin knew there wasnt anything that's gonna happen, she would defy any temptation to steal her brother's lover, and truth be told, it s never always that easy.

"Is there another way to stop those thugs from hurting you?" Luisa asked her friend.

"I don't know. " Truth is, it only takes her brother to surrender himself, or give him up, and there was no way in oblivion she would let that happen.

"Cant we leave somewhere safe?"

"They have people everywhere in Skyrim. I doubt there'll be a place safe of them. " the Nord fiddles the edge of the bedsheet, the idea made her slightly nervous.

"Please, be careful. I dont want anything of such that'll put you in more danger." she could read the young redguard's eyes, showing genuine concern for her friend. Mourin couldn't help but stare at her, touched by the thought of at least one person would care if anything ever happens to her.

"I will." she replied with a smile.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Luisa hugs her friend, the nord slightly surprised by the compassionate gesture w/c she wasn't always used to before. Although the girl frequently does it and Mourin is growing fond of it, somehow it sent a chill down her. Could be that she's half naked and the feeling of her bare skin against hers was sending inapt signals. The feeling only made stronger when Luisa broke free, their eyes met with growing intensity, the touch of her soft hands now cupped to her cheeks. The girl's face was unassertive, but her gaze frequents on the woman's lips, as if hinting something that she's not quite sure of.

Before anything else happened, a door swung open violently, severing the two from the fervent moment. Both scooted away, their eyes avoiding. Mourin was a bit annoyed by the sudden intrusion.

"Sister!" Michal, hurriedly walked towards his older sibling grabbing her by the shoulder. "I heard about the commotion from the men outside. Did they hurt you bad?"

Michal helped her sister get up " I wont lie they fucked me up good." Distress was written all over the brother's face. Their facial features only slightly resembles each other, features they have for sharing the same mother and both looked similar in age due to being only a few years younger than the other.

"Gods... Those motherfuckers, I'll.." he said angrily, his face turning red.

"Its alright Michal, the guards drove them away." Luisa put a hand on his arm, to calm him. He looked at her with a relieved stare, his strong hands cupped her face. The image stung Mourin a bit, even if she's not entirely sure why she's feeling that way. Still, it wast a sight of comfort for her, which she gazed away from.

"Im just glad youre both safe." He kissed her, and Mourin's eyes were stuck on the ground, silently giving them their moment.

"Where have you been? " she asked her brother.

Michal turned to his younger sister, "I found a way out of all of this." He said. "We leave to Cyrodiil."

Mourin furrowed her brow "Cyrodiil? Brother, have you been drinking again?"

" I'm serious. We have a better chance of living there, away from the Marauders. Plus i got a few friends who could help us settle in. Coin and immigration wont be a problem." Michal's eyes twinkled with eagerness " The three of us can finally get out of this backwater province and move to a better more grandeur lifestyle in the Imperial City. No more running away, no more hiding no more bloodshed, just a peaceful noble living."

Michal has always been the brains in their delinquent duo. Neither of them would survive without the other, and because of that, they were inseparable. The idea was indeed too good to be true, and they wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this if it means getting away from the Marauders. But Mourin, always cautious and careful, was a bit dubious by this whole idea and of her brother's sources, a lesson she learned the hard way from living almost half of her life in the harsh streets of Riften,

"How sure are you about all of this?" She asked.

"I sure as I'd bet my life on it. I know these boys, they helped me before ." Michal smiled in assurance for her sister. "They get me out of trouble more than I can count the hairs of my balls, other than you of course. I trust them."

"If that's the case, then when do we leave?" Right now, Mourin trusts her brother's wits enough to give this a go, as they wouldn't have a better chance to escape the brutal organization.

"Tomorrow night, we meet a friend outside the abandoned Riften watchtower, then by sunrise they'll get us across the border through carriage."

"Just like that? Are you sure these men are trustworthy?"

"Stop worrying so much sister," Michal gave her sibling a pat on the shoulder, Mourin winced at the slight tingle of pain. " Just relax, and trust me, yeah?"

Mourin sigh and gave an approving nod t her brother. "Very well" She surrenders her hands in the air, her brother wrapping an arm around her.

The evening was cold and quiet as usual. Only this time, the darkness was deeper, with no moon to provide light on the roads. Nothing but the flare from the torch that casts the path of the three who were on their way to rendezvous with their associates.

"Here we are." Michal shed light on their agreed location, making sure it was the right tower. "My guys will be here any minute. In the mean time, we should sit back and wait." The man was a little tense. Mourin could see droplets of sweat forming on his forhead, in the middle of the freezing frostfall night.

"Are you alright, love?" Luisa held her significant other's hand, cold and shivering. "You look unwell."

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Just getting a bit giddy." He forcefully chuckles. "I cant wait to finally leave this province."

A few minutes later, a carriage stopped in front of the abandoned tower. Two men, who looked as if the kind of people who spend their days doing hard labor, probably Michal's drinking buddies, met up with them.

"Michal, my man, you ready?'" one of the men, a fisherman, a familiar face Mourin regularly sees working at the docks, greeted the younger sibling.

"Yes." Michal briefly replied, masking his sudden uneasiness.

"Good. Good." The man made the mistake of looking at the older sibling, returning him a cold glare, w/c he nervously looked away from.

"I suppose we're good to go, then?" His partner on the driver seat was waiting still, occasionally glancing at the road ahead.

"Indeed." Mourin looked behind to see the men who assaulted her the other night, this time the leader had brought a few of his crew with him."Thanks to your dear brother here, we settled our problems like civil men. See we're tired of chasing you around the province , frankly we had better things to do, so we decided we get the bigger fish instead of your sissy brother." The thug has now a bandage over his cracked nose."You've caused us more trouble than you think, girl."

"What is the meaning of this?"Michal avoided his sister's angry gaze, knowing that he would never be forgiven for this betrayal.

"Michal? Whats going on?" Luisa worriedly asked her lover, but only left her searching the answer in his guilt filled face.

"And you," The thug turned to the brother. "Daegun doesn't want to see your ugly face around here, you hear? Or the blackblood marauders'll feed your corpse to the wolves." He turned to the redguard with a rather unsavory stare at her front." And you don't want to leave your pretty girl all alone will you, or we be keeping her company ourselves." Luisa fraughtly gripped Michal's arm , hiding behind him.

"Of course." Turning to his sister." I'm sorry Mourin. I had no choice." Her mind couldn't grasp the unexpected twist, angry her eyes narrowed at her brother. "Besides, you were always the bravest of us both." It left her disgruntled. She could not believe her own brother, her own flesh and blood, would betray her in the most cruel way possible. The thought of doing the same thing to him had never cross her mind. Her brother always considered her the bravest, and true that she would have a better chance of surviving the worst rather than him. In this way, she still kept her promise to her mother.

 _"My brave little sparrow," Her cold rough hands gently touched the young girl's cheek. " Please, take care of your little brother." Knees skinned, face gashed , clothes ragged. Her eyes Bluish silver, like her fathers, hair short and messy, her mother gently brushes it behind her ear._

 _"Promise me, to watch over him." She smiled gently, cupping her hands to the girl's small, round face, tears rolling down her pink cheeks._

 _"Do not fret, my child. It will be alright. Whatever happens remember that I'll always love you both." She took her small hands to her chest, feeling her mother's faint heartbeat._

The carriage rode through the distance, Luisa looking back, calling out for her. Her vision blurred after a painful blow landed on her skull, and next she was down on the ground her vision completely fades to blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Mourin grunted as she was roughly bent on the table, her hazy vision can make out a man who's standing before her.

"Ahh, the sibling. Wasnt expecting you to be so...feminine." A huge brawny man was pinning her down. The finely armored fellow, hair neatly combed back to his shoulders and a mustache that compliments well with his egotism. His eyes fixated on the woman. "And i suppose you too weren't expecting dear brother to turn on you. Oh, it didnt take long for him to give you up after i flashed him a generous amount of gold." He traces the edge of the wooden table, as he walks around next to her. She ignores every word he said, but the painful fact pierces through her, that Michal would trade family for something as shallow as gold. She understood the crucial decision for him to make under pressure and fear. Still, she felt betrayed and right now, the only thing that relieves her is the thought of Lucy finally safe from all of this, despite this man's inane efforts of taunting in front of her face . If she weren't in this predicament she'd clobber his pretty face to oblivion.

"You did give us a lot of trouble, didnt you. Killing a couple of our boys, and getting away right under our noses. The boys want your head on a pike for it." She could smell what it seemed like female perfume as the man leaned in closer to her. " I on the other hand, am very impressed. So impressed, in fact that i had to literally suck Hargar's dirty cock just to get you here in one piece."

"What the fuck do you want?" She basically spat on the man, who only laughed at her.

" Why, to make an offer of course! I've heard about your skills and escapades and we need someone with that package. See, the Marauders deserve better than, whatever command they're under now." he plays with her hair causing her to inwardly growl at the man.

"Let me guess, you want whoever's leading this group be kicked out, and replaced by you." she said.

"Smart one, are you. Yes except that, i had other things in mind than simply removing them from leadership." He walks to the other side of the table, bending down to face her closer.

"I want you to eliminate the two heads of this organization. They're siblings, twins in fact, filthy argonians. Do this, and i'll give you a permanent position in the Marauders ranks." Mourin thought these bunch were just a couple of lawless bandits, but none the better from the crimes they have committed. Given a choice to survive this ordeal, her pride would not let her consider the offer from people who've made their lives miserable for years.

"I dont think so." The man shook his head in disappointment, his arms crossed.

"Too bad. Although,"The man gestured one of his boys who was standing guard. He sheathed out a knife and jerked the woman's arm, her hand flat on the table. " We want you to see the light of this offer. I assure you, you will be benifited for your service. Else, " Mourin panics, her eyes were on the knife pointed towards her left pinky finger. The man holding, was grinning at her.

"You dont want to lose that beautiful finger, dont you." The man teases her, the more Mourin wanted to bash his smug face. She could just say yes and live the rest of her life without a finger missing, or be worst than her brother, and betray herself. She quickly thought of an escape out of this situation, only her thoughts to be interjected by an extremely unbearable pain coming from her left hand. She screamed in agony, her severed finger slumped on the table.

"I dont have all day, sweetheart. Just answer a yes or a no and we'll be done with it." The man impatiently waits for the other woman to come to her senses. She looks up at him, her eyes watery from the pain, "Oblivion take you."

The man rolls his eyes "Ah, what a waste. Here i thought you're smarter than i thought you were. We could've been best of friends, the two of us. Oh well, we'll find someone else capable of this work. Boys?" He gestures them, turning her around and the knife to her neck.

A loud thundering sound came from the skies, for a moment they could feel the earth shake.

"What in hells?" The door swung open by a bandit.

"Daeghun! We gotta get out of here! Bloody dragon's attacking the fort!"

" What!?" The flamboyant man who's known as Daeghun, snapped at the messenger. "For the love of... you two." He points at men holding Mourin. "Finish her quick, and we'll be off."

A part of the roof fell down on them when a dragon scorched fire to the building, crushing one of the bandits. Mourin scurried under the table, when another blow from the dragon completely destroyed the wooden building. Finding a small opening away from the inferno, she sprinted away, her right hand clutching her bleeding finger. She could see the destruction around her surrounded by fire and embers, the bandits trying to defend everything they have. While jumping through rubble and dodging objects that flew in the air, she caught a familiar sight from the middle of the field. His white bandage across his nose now dirtied, he glared down at her with much disappointment.

"You still live!?" He boomed, getting closer to her, clenching his dual axes on both his gigantic hands. Mourin look around, catching a sight of a steel sword, and slid over to grab it. Although physically she was in no shape to fight this brute, he's the only thing that's holding her from the exit gate. And of course, it would be satisfying for her to fullfill her sweet revenge after what has transpired. She stanced, the bald brute growled at her. A booming cry came from him, his axe swung towards his smaller opponent, her finesse avoided the blow. Another swung and she rolled away from him. He swung sideways, only for his opponent to duck and slice his abdomen. He shrieked at the pain.

"How's that feel, huh?" She taunted, taking back a part of her revenge. He roared, charging towards her, his axes over his head ready to unleash a mighty blow. She rolled away, wincing as she could feel her stitches tearing, she inwardly cursed. Her opponent, once again charged, this time his eyes almost popped out of his head in rage. She dodged on her left, then under. The discomfort in her abdomen distracted her, only to get hit by the pommel of his axe, stunning her down to the ground. With blood running down from her forehead, she could make out the man ready to strike her,. She could hear a screeching roar from the distance, and followed by a shadow from the sky that grabbed the brute into the air, and dropping him meters above the ground. She took another look upclose when the dragon swooped another bandit just a few feet away from her. She was lost and still dazed from her opponent's blow.

"The Blades are here!" One of the bandits screamed before an arrow landed behind his neck. Mourin stood up confused, standing absentmindedly in the middle of chaos, when a heavy armored hand grabbed her arm.

"Get the hell out of there!" The armored stranger pulled her away, both ran away from the danger zone. They took shelter inside a stone fort for refuge.

"Stay here." The heavy armored fellow said. Mourin was familiar of its design, from the books and illustrations she read as a child. She would pretend to be one of the famous Blades, fighting side by side with the Dragonborn back when they were rising to the peak of their glory. She never saw one in person for years, until now. The fellow left her alone, but Mourin had better things to do than hide. No, right now, it was her chance to let every marauder pay for everything that they did to her and her family, not caring about the dragon attacking the whole fort. But her throbbing injuries wouldn't let her stand up steadily. Not long the Blades member returned, with a pots, flasks and a bag of herbs. He removed his helmet, putting it aside and started mixing ingredients. He looked young, freshly experienced with scars and scrapes on his face. His hair was dirty blonde dangling on his face. His lower face covered in stubble, overall he has nordic features. The man noticed her staring at him, as if unsure of his intentions.

"You look like you've seen better days." He sparked up a conversation to avoid the unnecessary hostility.

"I'm getting that a lot." She replied, her eyes cautious of the stranger.

"I'm guessing you're not with these bandits." he asked while grinding ingredients into a potion.

"Not that I would want to." His eyes glanced at her for a moment, then continued with his work.

"Here," he reached out a potion, with a particularly unappetizing scent coming out of it, "It'll heal some of your injuries, at least of the meantime."

She reluctantly took the potion and gulped it down, trying her best to not throw it up. A loud high pitch screeching echoed into the air, a thud strong enough to shake the earth beneath them.

"It's down! The beast is down!" One of the soldiers outside ran to the tower. "Erik, we got him! Haha! We got the son of a bitch down!" He exclaimed a little too excited.

"We got ourselves a dragon for dinner tonight, boys!" Another popped in the door, with much eagerness as her other companion. "Come on Erik, you gotta see this."

Soldiers tied ropes over the beast, strong enough to contain it. Its maw tied, wings and tail pinned to the ground like a butterfly. Mourin was agape by the sight. A majestic creature, crimson like freshly spilled blood, struggling violently without success. All her life she had never seen something so beautiful yet so terrifying. She just stood there, at a loss of words.

"A beauty isnt she?" Erik, the man that helped her, stood next to the nord woman, arms crossed. "I had the same look the first time i saw my first dragon."

"How can something so beautiful can be so destructive?" She mumbled, still gaped at the sight.

"Hmm, aside from the whole world eating thing, dragons arent always so destructive. Just recently." Mourin looked at him. "Ever since the Dragonborn died, nobody could stop this dragon infestation, as the grandmaster would call it. They just kept coming back to life, and more kept rising from their graves."

"So you just, pin them down, that is, until a new dragonborn comes waltzing right in." The man's brow furrowed.

"Eh, no. We're hopeful, but it's not possible, he was the last of the dragon blood lineage." The dragon let out a muffled roar, the men who seem to be not taking it seriously, cheered. "The Blades has some theories about it, but nothing solid yet. For now they stand together with the empire, working out a way to keep the province safe. But we all know without the dragonborn, there wont be a chance to survive all of this."

"Hey! Hey! Lookie here!" One of the men, who looks as if he's been drinking in the middle of the day, caught the attention of the crowd. He stood a close distance next to the dragon's tacked head "What's more frightening than a lose dragon, freely hovering above the sky?" He said, leaning his elbow on the dragon's head, expecting an answer from his audience.

"I know, the fat troll you call a wife!" yelled one of the audience. Laughter commenced.

"No! No! This here is ten times more frightening!" the audience laughter subsides.

"Nobody? Well, I tell you now." he clears his throat." Nobody's harsher and more terrorizing than the grandmaster herself! Why? Because she spits shit from her mouth more than any dragon, she thinks she's higher than others despite that she's five foot one, and her snores are ground trembling that everyone thought the world eater himself's attacking Karthspire in the middle of the night!" The crowd's laughter filled the atmosphere. Erik was laughing his guts out, glancing next to his companion who didn't get the jest.

"Maybe we should let this dragon free and tie the grandmaster instead!" Another wave of laughter roared.

"It's not safe to let her roam free of Tamriel." he continued." Her huuuuuuge mouth might devour the whole Nirn!" The laughter stopped and there was silence.

"Oh and dont get me started on that huuuuuge feet of hers, she could squish a full grown bear with those badboys, eh?" The response was quiet, their eyes read of terror, looking behind him.

The grandmaster, who arrived late at the scene with reinforcments, was glaring at the poor fool, his grin turned into a frightened look. Everyone fell to silence.

"I just got delayed a few minutes , and you idiots fool around in the middle of a crucial mission?! " He smacked the man on the head , straightening him out.

"What, You think this is a laughing matter? We are at a war with eternal damnation itself, and you still have the guts to jest while people are dying out there!?" Indeed the grandmaster was frightening, a breton, as Mourin could guess, by her youthful features, despite her showing age and her height that's twice a head shorter than hers. She's militaristic, with a sense of casual discipline, but obvious to the men's current reaction to their superior's presence, she expects the best of her people, albeit in an extreme way.

"You fools, are the reason why the world eater wants to devour Nirn! You know what, we'll be doing the next world a favor if it means avoiding halfwits like you lot to breed." The soldiers showed their disciplined side when the grandmaster was around. These soldiers pledged their very lives for their order, to protect and to serve the people of skyrim amidst the dragon chaos. But shed all the steel to reveal none but simple men and women, afraid and mortal, unbeknownst of what lies ahead of their fate.

The grandmaster caught a distinctive sight among her men. Mourin prepared for what comes for her, after witnessing the woman's fury.

"And who is this? Why isn't this bandit a corpse on the ground?" Erik scurried in front of his superior.

"She's not one of them, Ma'am." His tone, regarding. " I was carrying out orders when i caught sight of her, disoriented. I saved her from the attack."

Mourin wouldnt consider it to that extent. In fact the dragon saved her from being hacked to death, and she was half aware of what's happening, w/c is better than not at all. Anyhow, she remained silent.

The grandmaster looked at the man, her brow made a crease. "Is that so?" She eyed the nord woman from head to toe, making the other slightly nervous. The grandmaster studied her face, carefully, her expression, now startled by a sudden revelation. As if she had just found a key to a hidden secret and both Mourin and Erik were puzzled by the grandmasters sudden silence.

"Grandmaster?" Erik cuts off her trance.

"Bring her to Sky Haven and don't let her get away." her eyes, still fixed on the nord.

"Ma'am?" she turned her eyes to the confused lad.

"Now, apprentice. There'll be no questioning of orders." she signals the rest of the men to pack it up, leaving a number of the others to guard the bound beast.

Mourin knew this has something to do with her father and these people that he was involved with. She knew he was a Blade, among other renowned organizations that he stands highly in. Although he only once met him, anybody who's anybody knew his astoundinng accomplishments.

 _A knock on the door disturbed the small family dinner of three. A man, donned in noble armor, hair chesnut blonde, beard neatly trimmed, an overall appearance of a gallant knight. He approaches her at the fireplace. He looks down at her, smiling, kneeling down he gently touches her shoulder._

 _"Hello there, Mourin." The girl was surprised that the knight knew her name. She stared at his silvery blue eyes, narrow set, strong and fierce, much like her own. Mourin was in awe of the knight, she one day dreams of becoming very much like him. Her mother interrupts them, she was slightly hostile of him. As words exchanged between them, her mother's words grew more angry. She was yelling at him, but the knight remained calm. Mourin was cluching her younger brother, who was afraid, his face buried into the fabric of her clothes, his soft cries muffled. The knight took one last stare at Mourin, their eyes meeting for the last time, as he walks away to the door. Her mother, frail and sickly, her hands leaning on the dining table as exhaustion caught her illness._

* * *

The cold and icy roads changes into abundant grasslands, their path now bound from Eastmarch to The Reach. Mourin is surrounded by four Blades, much to her slight discomfort and it didn't help that every once in a while the grandmaster would look at her direction, making sure of her security with a glare in her eyes w/c Mourin found a bit eerie. Erik would more than willing to make her company, w/c did not help subside her unwillingness to come with them. He means well but the lad wouldnt shut up. He shared stories, and of how he was inducted to the blades.

"I was just a simple farmboy, looking to see more of the world, you know." He said, while he escorts his companion. "Then one day, a group of men came into our inn, their armors were anything i have ever seen, their swords as long as a full grown woodelf." Mourin slightly snickered at the use of comparison. "That time, the blades were looking for able bodied people to join their ranks, and i, being the eager beaver that i am, did not hesitate to join. Of course, father did not approve. Good thing one of the men had convinced him, finally earning my place. Took me a while to realize the man my father talked to was the Dragonborn himself. I was squeeing rabidly like a schoolgirl, uhm, internally of course." A cool chill of night air swooped through the pine trees. It has been a while since she set foot outside The Rift. The air was much more humid compared, the smell of pines mingle with the breeze. She forgot how she used to love it here.

"How well did you know him, the Dragonborn." Her eyes steady on the bright silver moon, her companion followed her eyes. "I see him in a couple occasions." he said.

"Whenever he comes to visit the men in the training grounds, he would observe us quietly." he adjusted his torch away from them, as bright embers started to fall." But i never met him personally. And those who did greatly honors the opportunity. I was very envious. Lucky bastards." The clanking of steel was the only perceptible thing in the quiet roads, a sound that would make a warning for the lurking wolves and occasional bandits that hide in the shadows, waiting for a helpless traveler to prey on. The western watchtower provides as a landmark as they reach closer to the Whiterun hold.


End file.
